


"It's For You, Boke!"

by green_passenger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_passenger/pseuds/green_passenger
Summary: Kageyama shows up at Hinata's house with a love letter. Hinata misunderstands.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	"It's For You, Boke!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a short drabble I wrote as a sort of warm up, hope y'all enjoy!!

Hinata couldn’t help himself from laughing. Standing there, right outside his front door, was none other than Tobio Kageyama. His rival, teammate, and closest friend, holding a love letter.

When he first opened the door, and saw Kageyama shifting nervously, hands crumpling the sealed envelope, he didn’t know what to think.

“Ah, did another girl give you a letter? I’ve told you before, Bokeyama, you just gotta let ‘em down easy-”

“This wasn’t from a girl.” His reply was short, effectively cutting Hinata off. The smaller of the two jumped to his next guess, not daring to entertain the idea that it was for him, rather than from anyone else at their school.

“So it’s from a boy then! Is that why you’ve turned down every girl? You should’ve just told me-”

For a second time that afternoon, Hinata was cut off.

“It’s not from anyone, dumbass.”

Silence stretched between them, both growing nervous by the second, and neither wanting to speak. Neither knew what to say, and waited for the other to speak. It seemed as if Kageyama was about to say something, but it was Hinata who broke the tense air.

“So, who is it for?”

Kageyama once again shifted his feet, changing his weight around as if he was getting ready to run.

“...you…” he muttered, barely audible, under his breath.

“Wh-what?”

“It’s for you, boke!”

Hinata stood still, shocked, before letting out a few chuckles. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, would he think that Kageyama actually liked him  _ back. _ So, when he realized his wish came true, he couldn’t feel anything but elated. Kageyama, though, misunderstood his laughter, thinking that he was making fun of him.

“If you don’t like me back, you could’ve just said so.” Kageyama already started to turn away, before a blurry figure jumped out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Did I say anything about not liking you?”

“You laughed, idiot.”

“I was happy! I like you too, Bokeyama!”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, not knowing how to react. He was expecting rejection right from the start, he even thought that he was right as soon as Hinata started laughing. Now, though, Hinata was saying that it was mutual?

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not! I promise! I was actually planning on confessing soon, too, but, ah, well, you beat me to it.”

The raven-haired boy must have seemed skeptical, because almost immediately Hinata had a pout on his face.

“Really, wait here! Lemme grab something!”

And with that, Hinata was leaping back inside. Kageyama had half a mind to just turn and walk away, but something kept him standing there. Maybe it was his own curiosity, or it could’ve been his fear of having to explain himself to Hinata the next day at school.

Before he let his thoughts consume him, Hinata was bounding towards him, a piece of paper crumpled in his fist.

“Here,” was all he breathed out, before shoving the paper into Kageyama’s hands.

“It was my own love letter. I’m pretty sure it’s kinda crappy, but I do like you back. I promise.”

Kageyama could only smile at him, trusting the pure determination in the boy’s eyes, before speaking again, albeit, a bit nervously.

“I, uh, I like you too.”

“I know, Bokeyama!”

“Oh, right.”

The two boys looked at each other before Kageyama was suddenly pulled down into a bone crushing hug, and, just as surprisingly, being let go almost immediately after.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Kageyama!”

“Y-yeah, tomorrow.”

And with that, Hinata was back inside, clutching Kageyama’s letter to his chest, while Kageyama began his trip back to his house, smiling down at Hinata’s letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really think it'd be cute if Kageyama tries to confess but Hinata is too dumb to realize at first. I love these idiots too much :,).  
> Lemme know if y'all want me to post more drabbles! I might make a collection out of them but who knows.


End file.
